Lies Don't Deserve Forgivness
by Captian Jack Sparrow
Summary: to whoever reads this, this is a story of Elizabeth writting to jack her farewell.set after DMC.this is also a story for all those people that i have lied to, you know who you are.i am very sorry.


hey everyone who is reading this. this is basically a story that is meant for all the people that i have lied to. you know who you are if you ever read this. i am sorry. this is a story from elizabeth's pov and she is telling jack that she is sorry for lying to him and in the end killing him. it is not saying that i love you guys that i have lied to, but if you forget all of that, it will come cleare.

* * *

I am Sorry

I sit here, looking out into the sea woundering how my life came to this. Just the other day I was talking to you my Captian, my friend.

The sea laps up on my feet and I sigh, thinking how I have lied to you over the past years of knowing you. How in the end I ended up

killing our friendship or the chance of even having one. To me you were a great friend, but I do not know what I was to you and I might

never know now. Lies can be a deadly thing and kill many things. They kill inasents, reputations, love, and friendships. A lie is like a

deadly disease, killing everything in its path, and if I could, I would take it back. I would take everything I told you that wasn't true back

and replace it with what I really should have said. You see my friend, I was scared that you would not like me if I told you the truth. I

was afraid that you would get board of me, think I was a nothing. You see, I picture myself as a piece of a jewl. The jew symbolizes

the lie, and I wanted to make myself as beautiful and intresting as the jewl, but it turned out that it just made me end up loesing you my

friend, the one thing I didn't want to do. I remember the times we talked, the times we would get to know another, but now that I think

about it, I was just getting to know you better and you not getting anything in return, just hollow words that meant nothing. My captian,

my friend, I am sorry that I have done this to you, I am sorry that I have lied to you in such a volger way that I have probably driven you

away. I didn't want this to happen, I didn't want to loes you, but in the end, that is all what lies do. If you let it grow, it will kill easier and

worse, but if you catch it and fighti it away at the beginning, it will be not as bad. I wish I had done that while I had the chance, but I

didn't. I let it grow and kill. I just want you to know that some of it was not a lie. The parts of me liking certian things, not liking things,

but that was only a small portion. I know that I probably made you feel hurt, embarresed, and angry that I had made you believe in me,

but I want you to forgive me if you can. I guess that since I have chained you to my lies, running away and leaving you as the true devil

it's self came and got you in the end. Now that you are gone, I know that you were indeed my friend and I feel hollow without you here

with me. I know I am not in the possision for asking you this, but please forgive me. If you don't, I will understand and will walk down

the next path that opens for me, and this time I will use my knowlage and will tell the truth and nothing but the truth. I want you to know

my captian, my lover, my friend that I will never forget about you. I know we have only known another for a short period of time, but

after all the kind things you have done for me, I can not forget them. You have shown me nothing but kindness. I thank you for that and

as I am here writting the last words on this letter, I just want to tell you that it came from the heart and I am indeed done telling lies and

have moved on to tell the truthe. If this is the last time we will ever talk, I want to tell you goodby and I am sorry my friend.

* * *

as i said before, this was to all the people that i have lyed to in the past and now. i hope that you have read this and know that i am truley sorry for hurting you like this.

days, weeks, monthes, years, whatever passes us by, new captians, lovers, friends will come and go, but i will not forget you and your kind hearts that you have shown me withouth fear this qoute was made by me, Erika.


End file.
